Legends of Wiktoria/Chapter Thirteen - Evil or not to Evil
Rewrite Needed>>>>>>>>>> Hydro paced the throne room, it had been days and he had no word from any of his spies or advisers, it was if everyone was ignoring him. As he reached the side of the room that faced west, he could see the morning sun stretching across the horizon, lighting up the sky in a blaze of yellows and oranges. The more he thought about things going on, the angrier he got, he couldn't help himself, he didn't even understand where the anger came from, but it welled up from deep within, like lava burning to be let free. Before he realised what he was doing, he felt his body turning towards a mirror off to his right, his fist clenching and flying through the air. It happened so fast, in one fluid moment, the blood running down his hand from the now broken mirror, and the pain, hadn't registered yet. Then suddenly from behind him, the silence was broken, "Tsk tsk tsk, I'm not sure you, my Lord, can afford seven years of bad luck." The familiar deep voice of his seer, though at times he doubted the seer's intentions, but for some reason, any time he started to doubt, he'd forget why he doubted. "What do you want?" Hydro snarled back. He wasn't in the mood for Flame's riddles, especially now. "Oh, you'll see, I just thought I'd get here first." Flame grinned, always leaving more questions than he ever answered. Hydro was too tired to ask what he was going on about, and before he could utter a word, the head guard and loyal servant, Kevin entered the room. "M'Lord, The Migster has returned and is asking to speak with you." Kevin bowed his head as he spoke. Hydro grunted, "Send him in, and ask...." Before he could finish his sentence, Flame interrupted. "I have already requested that The Deadly One join us as well, he should be here momentarily." Flame responded while pacing around to the window and glancing down at the broken glass, he muttered a few words and the glass flew back into place, repairing itself as if it had never been broken. Hydro glared at Flame, and then turned his attention back to Kevin, "whatever, just send him in, and where the bloody hell is my breakfast!!!" He was losing his patience and he was hungry, it was never a good combination. Kevin bowed again, "Yes m'Lord, I'll speak with the cook straight away." As he exited, both The Deadly One and The Migster entered, but already seemed deep into a heated argument. "....You should KNOW BETTER THAN THAT." were the first words that Hydro could actually make out, as The Deadly One was practically yelling them at The Migster. "I told you, she's as good as dead, there's no way she'll survive that poison. Besides don't the Moodles eat people anyway?" The Migster seemed to not be phased at all by his master yelling at him. "And I told you ALWAYS bring back the body, that way we have proof and then can dispose of the body here." The Deadly One was frustrated, but there was little he could do about it now. "We'll have to send a party out to find her body, or finish the job if she's...." before The Deadly One could finish his sentence, Flame spoke up. "Ahem.....She's alive still, barely though, and if you don't leave with that party soon, not only will she live, but she will make it much further along in this little web that's been woven than would be in any our favours." Hydro simply paced around and massaged his forehead, why did he have all these servants and advisers and seers if not to avoid these kinds of headaches. "Lord, you look unwell, perhaps I should take care of these details, and I'll have your breakfast sent to your personal chambers where you can rest." Flame smiled, but it wasn't a very sincere smile, if Hydro were of clearer thought, perhaps he would see the dubious thoughts behind that smile, but Hydro wasn't of clear mind. "Fine, yes, yes of course," He turned and left, leaving the others to stare at each other, The Deadly One never trusted Flame, but the bad blood went back further than either could remember In fact The Deadly One couldn't actually remember why he distrusted Flame, just an odd feeling he had deep inside. Flame turned towards The Deadly One, "I trust you will lead the party personally this time, ensure there are no more, mistakes?" The Deadly One nodded. "And take Kevin with you, he's not needed here." Kevin tried to object, but going against Flame's orders was pointless, and the last thing he wanted was a punishment doled out by Flame. The three turned and left the throne room to prepare to depart, leaving Flame alone, he looked around and sneered to himself. Soon, very soon, it would all be his, he'd show that stupid sister of his, that naive simpleton, he could change time, time was his to command, not hers. Past, Present, Future, it would soon all be his. List of Learned Facts #WIP Category:Bach's WIP Projects Category:Legends of Wiktoria